


Justice is Blind

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Other, Reveal, protect adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are tired of fighting their friends, but is Chat prepared to fight his family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice is Blind

It all started with a name. His name, to be precise. His name when it had echoed through Paris just before she cleansed her first akuma.

Le Papillon.

The name would bounce around her head with a flurry of anger every single time she saw her classmates, her friends, her family, with that purple halo.

He should have been on their side, helping them, not hurting others. He should have been their ally, not their enemy.

Over the course of every battle, her resentment toward their antagonist only grew, and she could feel the same righteous indignation in the set of Chat’s shoulders as they bounded toward his lair, ready to end it all.

But then they saw his face, and then she saw Chat’s, only after her partner’s broken gasp echoed against the chamber walls. When she saw the face behind the mask, the face behind their misery, staring back at his own son with an impassive sneer, she felt herself simultaneously crumble and harden.

She took a deep breath, willing her emotions in check as she glared at the man. Justice is blind after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Miraculous March last month on Tumblr, and I just got this account, so I figured I'd post it here too.


End file.
